


Mis-Adventures and Overreactions

by Dairi



Series: Mis-Adventures 'Verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chapters will be from different seasons, Creepy Spider Meta, F/M, Hurt Oliver, May induce spider-related nightmares, Mostly involving insects for some reason, Only one full chapter doesn't have insects, Promise, Protective Oliver, Stalking, Traumatized Felicity, a bit of silliness, kidnapped Felicity, overreactions, probably, some won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairi/pseuds/Dairi
Summary: Five times Felicity screams and it isn't anything particularly dangerous...and the one time it is.





	1. Bathroom Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first 5+1. Please be kind. ...most of these ended up involving insects, lol, so uh...if you're a fan of arachnids, this may not be the story for you. There is insect death ahead. That said, uh...this first chapter kind of got away from me and my muse went on a bathroom supply tangent? Well. I hope someone will be amused by this! I hope to update within the week, but I have no particular schedule. And I know what I am doing for 3 or 4 of the 5, and he plus one, but if anyone has any suggestions (for the non-threatening screams) I'll be glad to hear them.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

One of the small perks of being Oliver's executive assistant was that she got to use the CEO’s bathroom. Not that the executive floor didn't have its own, more public use restrooms. Because it did. But for some fishy reason, in the women's at least, the supplies were often very low or missing entirely. She'd been _extremely_ thankful for the wad of lightly used tissues she'd had in her purse that day, for sure.

 

I mean, seriously? Who wouldn't make sure that the executive floor bathrooms were well stocked and cleaned? Oh, don't get her started on what she had seen in there last Tuesday… Anyway. She suspected the state of the bathrooms probably had something to do with Isabel Rochev, because when it doubt, it was pretty safe to blame the woman. 

 

Recently, she'd begun to use Oliver's bathroom because of course the CEO had his own, and it was always properly stocked and cleaned. And Oliver didn't seem to mind. If he even knew, which he probably did, because he paid attention to everything. Also, well, he started in the first place when she'd mentioned the women's was out a lot and he'd said just to use his that day...which had been last week, and she was still using it on the regular. He never mentioned it, so. There.

 

However, she would find out that even the CEOs bathroom had a problem or two. A problem she found out one afternoon when washing her hands...she caught a movement from the upper right corner of her eye, so of course she looked up. And promptly screamed. 

 

There was a _tarantula_ dangling off the edge of the medicine cabinet. She may or may not have hit the wall behind her so hard the picture frame hanging there actually thumped against the wall. The award-winning reaction, however…

 

Not even a moment after her initial scream, she yelped again because the door to the bathroom was forcibly kicked in and there stood Oliver, Arrow-face on and ready with a stapler. There was a pause as he took in the room, before his eyes finally landed on Felicity and she saw the moment in sunk in for him that there was no present danger. Well, no one to kidnap her or anything, anyway...instead, she wordlessly pointed to the ginormous spider who she was certain was making faces at her. Slobbering, probably.

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, holding the stapler more level now and less like a throwing star, as he stepped forward to study the area to which she had pointed.

 

“What? The spider?” He questioned, like it was a ridiculous notion to be afraid of such a supposedly tiny creature. 

 

“Yes, the spider. I - it, startled me. And its...big. And looking at me.” She stared at it for a moment, cringing when it moved slightly. Then, she turned to Oliver with the most puppy-dog like eyes she could manage. “Be my hero? Please?”

 

Oliver stared at her a moment, then sighed and put the stapler down. She backed up even more as he got closer to the counter, then the barbarian actually reached out and squished it with his hands. Felicity's eyes widened as she made the appropriate disgusted noises, before grabbing the stapler and exiting the bathroom.

 

“You had better wash your hands twice, mister! Oh, and Digg, you'd better order a new lock for the bathroom.” Felicity called over her shoulder as she headed to put the stapler back on Oliver's desk.


	2. Spiders in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise in the car. Two, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get two scenes here, yay! The last one was pitifully short and I'm sorry for that, this one a little longer but still...not that long. But anyway. Uh. This chapter might be even weirder than the first? Lol, I'll let you decide, but I hope y'all still enjoy it!
> 
> Fun fact: What happens to Felicity in the 2nd scene here has actually happened to me. Twice. Ugh.
> 
> Side note: This isn't meant to be a serious fic, it is called Overreactions for a reason, ha. So please bear that in mind as you read on. Thanks again for reading!

They were on the freeway, on the way to a meeting with investors when Felicity had another of what Oliver would call overreactions. Felicity, on the other hand, would call it a completely sane reaction to suddenly realizing that there was a spider on the seat in front of you. 

 

“Stop the car.” 

 

Ok, so maybe that was a little extreme of a reaction, considering they were still on a busy freeway...but only slightly.

 

“Felicity?” Oliver looked up from whatever he was looking at on his phone to give her a concerned glance over, Diggle’s gaze shifting from Felicity to Oliver and back again in the rear view mirror. 

 

Before Felicity could formulate any words in response, the spider actually hopped off the head rest and was on its way down...right into Felicity's space. She is not ashamed to admit that she shrieked and tried to get as far back into her seat as possible. When Oliver leaned forward, towards her as he tried to figure out what on earth was going on, she saw the opening between his back and the back of the plush seats, so she totally took it. She wasn't wearing a seatbelt at the moment and neither was he, anyway, so it worked. 

 

“Felicity, what--?” Oliver tried to turn to see what she was doing, all plastered to the seat behind him as she was, but she held his shoulders still so he would continue facing off with the spider, and not her. 

 

“Spider! It tried to jump on me! Get it! Get it, get it...please?” she finally added the last word, when Oliver still hadn't moved.

 

“The spider isn't gonna hurt you…” Oliver trailed off, giving her a look over his shoulder, but then he shifted around to look in his pocket for something. She still had a death grip on his shoulders, so not like he could get very far anyway.

 

“How can you know that?!” Felicity exclaimed, drawing herself in tighter against Oliver's back to make herself a smaller target. For the spider, that is.

 

“Spiders are generally more afraid of us than we are of them.” Diggle spoke up from the front seat, glancing over at her, his tone totally calm. 

 

“I thought that was snakes. And repo men.”

 

Oliver had, by now, pulled a tissue out of his pocket; however, Felicity’s words had him looking at her over his shoulder again with a raised eyebrow and a, “What?”

 

“Repo men are people whose job it is to come and repos--”

 

“I know what they are, Felicity.” Oliver cut in with a chuckle, then scooted forward with a chuckle to go and get the -- uh oh. He froze, turning his head this way and that, but...unfortunately…

 

“You lost it, didn't you?” Felicity asked, her voice barely above a whisper. When Oliver looked back to give her a frown, he noted she was actually several shades paler. She really was genuinely afraid of the little eight legged critters, hm? Well, he wasn't about to let her down.

 

“I'll find it.” He said, turning around again to scale what he could see of the back seat and where the little bugger might have gone. After he finally got the spider - two minutes later, with the tissue - she may or may not have lingered a little too long in her thank-you hug.

 

-*-

 

Felicity was not having a good morning.

 

It started last night, really, as her brain would not shut off so she tossed and turned most of the few hours she had these days to devote to sleep. Then because of a brown out, power overload, around four in the morning...guess what, her usual alarm had not held together for her. And for some reason she'd left her phone in the other room. By the time she had actually looked at the time, she was already twenty minutes behind. 

 

No breakfast in was. She showered quickly as she turned on the coffee maker, inhaling the first cup then promising herself she would stop by Jitters on the way in as a reward. 

 

Or...she could make Oliver do it.

 

Phone in hand, she was calling him as she walked out the door, unlocking her car once she was close enough. He picked up with a hello on the second ring.

 

“Hey, I'm running a little late this morning,” she said as she opened her car door and stepped inside, throwing her bag into the back. Then she sat and started to close the door. “Would you and Diggle mind -- _oh frack!_ ”

 

Felicity had turned to look around her before pulling away from the curb, so what she got as she looked to her passenger side was an eye-full of the spider web going from the roof of the car, to the windshield and that passenger seat. Which she may never sit in again. Because here, above the seat, in the smack middle of the web was the creepiest looking spider she may have ever seen before.

 

Needless to say, she'd dropped her phone in her haste to jump out of the vehicle. She didn't hear Oliver shouting her name over the small receiver, couldn't really think of what her next step should be beyond standing there and staring. Because how, and really now because she had left no windows down at all...how had that thing gotten in there?

 

Nevermind that most cars weren't airtight, and that there were plenty of ways for the creepy crawly to creep in, but...why did it have to choose her car!? 

 

Felicity shifted from foot to foot for a moment, trying to think of anything she could do, but - nope. She wasn't getting past the eight legged passenger. She almost didn't notice the motorcycle that came roaring up, or the red-hooded teenaged that jumped off it to come racing to her side.

 

“Blondie! What the heck? Oliver just called me saying he heard you scream and then--” Roy took a deep breath, trying to get air back in his lungs because apparently he had been running, gave Felicity a good look over then said, “He had me thinkin’ you were being attacked or kidnapped. The man was having kittens. What gives?”

 

Because, obviously, she wasn't being attacked or kidnapped.

 

Just invaded. By a spider. In her car. Felicity paled and pointed at her vehicle. 

 

“There's a, a…” she stopped and licked her lips. “I wasn't...I don't..” she shivered and stopped as Roy stepped forward and leaned into the car, Felicity’s driver door still wide open. Roy was silent for a moment before…

 

“Whoa! That is one bold little son-of-gun.” he paused and leaned back, looking at her. “Got any kleenex? I'm just assuming the whole, spider-in-the-passenger-seat is the only issue here, by the way.” Felicity nodded and weakly told him it was in her purse. 

 

At that moment is when another bike came roaring up, this one stopping right beside Felicity. It was Oliver, of course - she knew by the rider's build plus the bike model who it was even before he pulled his helmet off.

 

“Are you alright? When you didn't respond, I…” Oliver trailed off, taking in the scene and wondering what had happened as he stepped forward to take Felicity’s arm. She didn't look hurt, but she did look pale.

 

“Crisis averted.” Roy declared, dusting off his hands as he completely exited the vehicle, a wad of tissue now in his pocket.

 

“There was a spider web. With a spider on it. In my car.” Felicity told Oliver, the seriousness in her voice throwing him for a moment. His shoulders sagged as the connections finally were made, he realized she was actually _safe_ and everything would be ok. He looked down and saw her phone, screen now dark, sitting there innocently on the pavement. He picked it up and handed it back to her, with a look that read somewhere between exasperation and affection.

 

Later on, Felicity would apologize for scaring Oliver that badly. But, in her words, it had too been an emergency. Diggle, who had arrived only moments later at the scene, would wonder aloud if there was an arachnid-defense training program and whether or not they should sign Felicity up for it. Or create one themselves, if there wasn't.


	3. Startled Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy is Dead, and also loads of fluff. I mean, married fluff...so much fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, surprise! This chapter has no insects. Regular programming shall be continued next time. Lol. Whenever next update may be...sorry this took so long, had really intended to update late last month, but that didn't happen. This one was really hard for me to get out, mostly just been busy so hard to find time to sit and write. Also please forgive any errors, no beta. Hopefully, it won't be choppy and will actually make sense? I hope. 
> 
> Again, two scenes because first one was really short. Two very different periods in time. Also,this will probably be last one with a double scene like this, but we shall see.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please enjoy!

The screech that sounded throughout the lair had Oliver and Diggle tripping over themselves as they hurried down the last few steps into the lair, bracing themselves for what they'd see around the corner...because what could have possibly happened to her in between the time when she signed off the comms, sending them home, and the minutes it took them to get here? Plus, Roy was supposed to have been down there long ago.

They turned the corner, and found...a deathly pale Roy and a distraught looking Felicity. Oliver rushed to her side; and since they had both been looking in the same direction, he put himself between her and the perceived threat. 

Only, he was now facing her computer monitors and didn't see anything particularly threatening, except…the uh ….oh no.

“You...you _shot_ my baby.” 

Roy took a deep breath and opened his mouth, likely formulating a response to that about how, hey, no actual human beings were involved - especially no infants. Diggle wisely caught his eye before a syllable was uttered and immediately started to shake his head no; telling Roy that no, right now was not a time to speak.

Meanwhile, Oliver's stance had relaxed slightly upon realizing there was no active, immediate threat to them, but one look at Felicity had him tensing again. Unsure how to go about comforting the blonde, he hesitantly reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder. Felicity shifted then; now instead of looking crushed, she looked absolutely homicidal. And as he glanced at the monitor again, the sudden realization of what could have happened...what Harper could have accidentally done...well, that had him all kinds of tensing up again for a whole different reason.

“Better make yourself scarce, son.” Diggle muttered from behind then, whacking Roy on the back. Apparently, now was the time to speak. Softly.

“I...I’ve always wanted to visit Canada…before I die.” 

And that was it.

 _ **“Roy Harper!”**_ Felicity yelled, Oliver wincing because it was almost directly in his ear, and also, well the word ‘yelling’ was putting it mildly. 

Which, all things considered, was a pretty understandable reaction, because...the sight they had been met with upon turning the corner into the foundry, was a red arrow that had somehow found itself lodged into one of Felicity's computer monitors. The poor thing was dead, but there were still sparks flying from it. 

“Grunge duty, for two weeks.” Oliver barked, turning his attention to the red hooded individual. “We will have words later about safety protocols, but for now. Dismissed. And I had better not see your face until your work shift tomorrow, understood?” he'd continued, voice hard as he turned to look at Roy. Still pale, the boy nodded and then slipped out the door. 

Felicity’s glare followed the teen, but as soon as the door had been shut, she almost crumpled against the monitor. Stroking the top of it fondly, she sniffed, “My baby..”

“What do you need from me?” Oliver offered with a frown as he stood by, still unsure what to do but knowing he had to help, somehow. He'd foot the bill for whatever she needed to remedy this.

 

~*~

 

“How'd the meeting go?”

“Long.” Felicity sighed as she leaned against the door of her hotel room, phone in hand. She was on a week-long business trip she couldn't get out of, important corporate stuff she needed to be there for as it would mean a lot for her company, but it was difficult. Today was day three - not quite halfway over yet - and she missed her husband dearly. This was the longest that they'd been apart since well before the wedding, and it was...difficult. For both of them, she knew, but she missed him _so much._

And his cooking. She was craving his lasagna like crazy. And only his would do.

She had made the mistake of ordering lasagna from the Italian place she and her coworkers had eaten at this evening, and had almost spit her first bite back out. It wasn't that their lasagna was so terrible or anything, it just...was not _her_ lasagna. Or, Oliver's, that is to say. He had ruined her for other lasagna.

Which, because her husband had asked about her day, she proceeded to tell him all about this, and then had to sit there and roll her eyes as he very much preened over their video chat at the fact that he'd ruined his wife for other lasagna. There was a sparkle of mischief in his eye, one she found very attractive but would not be admitting so to him at the moment. She'd only let it go with his promise to have a big pan waiting for her when she returned home. Then, she sighed.

“I guess we should be signing off...we both have meetings in the morning.” Felicity said with a frown, watching Oliver's lips turn downwards as well. 

“Miss you.” Felicity sighed, touching her fingers to his image on the screen. “I know you don't sleep well, when…but please try?” Felicity pouted to him, hoping he would get in a few restful hours this night. Or this week. It wasn't that she was trying to toot her own horn or misjudge her own importance, she just...knew. They'd talked about it often enough. He knew she didn't sleep all that well apart from him, either. 

“Miss you more,” Oliver whispered back. “..and, only if you do.” then he grinned. “Maybe we should take a few days off, when you get back.” 

“ _At least._ ” was Felicity's response, her nod decisive. 

“I love you, hun.” Oliver spoke, after a beat. “Missing you like crazy.” he sighed, because four more days was four days too long.

“Love you more, love.” Felicity responded with a smile, kissing her index and middle fingers, then pressing them to the face of her phone, over his image. She saw his lips turn up at the ends, giving a small, sad smile as he did the same as she had, as if they could reach through the phone screens and touch fingertips. They reluctantly ended the call; yet while Felicity made herself ready for some restless slumber, Oliver busied himself with making plans. Being Mayor of Star City _and_ husband to the owner of a large tech firm seemed to be paying off in spades.

Late the next afternoon, Felicity cracked her neck as she stepped out of the evaluator, slowly walking down towards her hotel room. Today had been tiring but she'd been able to cut it a little short, opting out of eating with the group this time. She'd order in if she got hungry, which honestly...she wasn't very, because she only wanted...what she couldn't get for about another three days. 

As if those thoughts weren't depressing enough, her mood was not at all elevated by the fact that Oliver would not answer his phone. He'd texted her with a good morning early on, but since then, radio silence. He'd not responded to any of her little stupid commentary texts during some of her meetings, the only thing that let her sit through those as a relatively sane woman. All her calls went to voicemail, too. She was beginning to get rather worried, honestly.

Frowning down at the phone in her hand as it once again went to his voicemail, she slid her key card out of her purse and waved it over the sensor for the lock. She had her mind filled with worry for her husband, and weighing the question of whether or not it'd be too soon to call Digg, as the lock disengaged and she pressed down the handle, leaning with her shoulder as she proceeded to open the door.

The first thing that hit her as she lifted her eyes was the fact that a lamp she had not left on, what now, in fact, on. The second thing that hit her was the matter of the large, masculine silhouette standing not even four feet back from where the door opened. The door she was currently opening. To an unknown figure that had somehow broken into her room.

Felicity shrieked and jumped back, ready to run down the hall and get help, when...a familiar hand slipped around the door, stopping it just before it could close. Felicity stared, her eyes helplessly glued to that hand for the split second it took its owner to pull the door open again. 

Oliver only had time to meet his wife's eyes, a grin splitting his face, before his arms were full of a bubbling blonde. She grinned into his neck, bubbling over with joy, her purse and keycard forgotten as they dropped to the floor, still in disbelief that she was actually in the warm, fleshy arms of her husband. Oliver kissed her cheek and her forehead, shifting her slightly as he adjusted to holding her with one arm, doing something with the other. 

Felicity was about to grumble a complaint, until she opened an eye and saw that it was the Do Not Disturb hanger that he was getting, and moving it to the front of the door. Where it belonged. Anytime she shared a room with her hubbie. Which she may have just said aloud, judging by his rumbling chuckle as he let the door finally fall shut. And then did up all the locks. And then did something with his foot, possibly moving her purse and keycard to the side? That would have been very thoughtful of him, something she wasn't entirely capable of at the moment. 

And then, finally. He kissed her. On the lips. Slow and steady, and driving her crazy. She'd missed this, she'd missed him, more than words could ever say, so she now attempted to begin pouring that out in the kiss they now shared...it would take a while to get her entire expression across, but she doubted he would mind. As he set them on the edge of the bed, he really didn't seem to be minding their lack of breathing at all, either.

Air was required, however, and when she finally took in a good whiff through her nose, she froze as a scent other than what she called Pure Hubbie hit her nose. Oliver felt her freeze and then they both leaned back, only centimeters between but it was still enough to speak. 

“Is that…? Did you…?” she couldn't seem to formulate a sentence properly, but fortunate for her, she and Oliver rarely needed words to communicate. With a great big smile on his face, he turned her a little in his lap so that she could see the items sitting on the table of her hotel room. Their lasagna pan from home, and a plastic travel container that looked like it held her favorite garlic bread inside. 

_He did._

Also, total Yay for making sure her reservation had a microwave in the room, because...she had more important things to to tend to right now. Felicity turned and smiled down at her husband, letting her affection show in her gaze and she cupped the side of his face.

“I love you,” she said, and he had a moment of confusion when she stood up off his lap...then let out an amused ‘oof’ as she tackled him to the bed.

Hours later, after he got up again to put the remains of their dinner in the little fridge, he slid back into the bed behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, closing his left hand over hers, always loving the feel of their rings together. Then he nuzzled behind her ear and whispered, as was their usual reply, 

“Love you more.”


	4. Winged Roaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only one 'scene,' sad to say, but the pov/location changes a bit at one point or two, hence the little line breaks. Also we've jumped around in the time stream again, but guess what!? Next update will have married Olicity again! Because yes, I love them too.
> 
> The next chapter...should be soon hopefully, and will be continued actually in the plus one. Which is turning out much longer and more detailed than I had anticipated! (Not giving anything else away at this point.) Let's hope all goes to plan and it is worth it haha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

“Arrow, there's another heat signature around the corner to your right.” Felicity whispered over the comms, sitting in front of her computers as she continued to manipulate the screens. Thea paced behind her, having been temporarily benched due to a minor injury the day prior, but still she would be here in case she was needed. She wanted to see her brother and friends brought home safely.

“Got it.” Oliver's barely-there whisper could scarcely be heard, even over the comms. There was a slight whistling noise, then silence again.

Off and on throughout the night, Thea had heard a low buzzing noise - she'd attributed it to either the fighting going on, or the computers doing something. Only now, in the silence, she heard it again...and it was getting louder. 

Suddenly, something fell from the ceiling right above Thea, then flew a circle around her only to head straight for Felicity and her computers. 

\--

Oliver had just taken down what would hopefully be the last thug needed in this distraction, as Spartan and Black Canary went in the back way to steal back the item that had been stolen, when he heard his girlfriend let out a terrified scream followed by a few thuds and then complete silence. Not immediately yelling her name and demanding to know what the heck was going on, was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do. Still, he couldn't give away his position yet, in case those thugs had back up. 

He fell back, searching for a quick exit, his blood pressure spiking as neither Felicity nor Thea answered Diggle’s worried inquires. Oliver was outside and already on his way back by the time Thea came on.

“Yes, sorry, we're fine here! There was, uh...technical difficulties.” Thea explained over the comms, sounding out of breath and a little uncertain. He distinctly heard his girlfriend muttering ‘not my definition of fine,’ in the background, so he had to speak up.

“What happened!? Why did Felicity scream?” 

“...There was a cockroach, Oliver. With wings. And now, it is hiding itself somewhere in the ceiling. I tried, but dude. It is a _flying_ cockroach. You're gonna have to come down here and save your girlfriend yourself.”

Oliver pursed his lips with a slight shake of his head, perturbed at the scare but more than relieved that it appeared to be something quite harmless. Still, he tried not to chuckle as he heard Felicity yell in the background, with her loud voice, “IT WAS IN MY HAIR.”

\--

“Felicity, Oliver's here. You can come out now.” Thea spoke to the bathroom door, upon Oliver's entrance. 

“Not until he brings me its carcass! ...wait no, I don't want to see that either! Just tell me when it's dead!”

“We need to find it again first,” Oliver muttered, stepping up onto the main platform and looking around. He still had his suit on, just with the hood now down. He did actually spot it on the other side of the lair, about halfway down the wall. He took a few steps closer and yanked his bow from his back and notched an arrow. This should be easy…

Should be. If it hadn't chosen that _exact_ moment to drop from the wall and speed directly for the archer, startling him enough that he actually missed. The stupid thing had the audacity to bounce off of him and then disappear again. The arrow that _had_ been meant for it clattered harmlessly to the ground, with the roach nowhere in sight. 

Of course, his sister had seen the whole thing and thought it was absolutely hysterical. 

“The great Green Arrow, bested by a bug!”

“I don't see you doing any better, Speedy. ...besides, it startled me.” Oliver grumbled, flexing his shoulders back as he moved away to see if he could coax Felicity out yet. Apparently she was intrigued by Thea's words, because the door she was hiding behind soon opened. 

“Are you alright!?” Felicity asked, not moving her feet beyond the threshold of the door but leaning towards him as much as she could. There must have been some expression on his face she could read, too, because before he even opened his mouth, she suddenly looked a little contrite and added, “I'm sorry, on the comms...I didn't mean to scare you, I just…” Felicity spoke, looking around warily but wanting to approach her boyfriend all the same. Stowing his bow on his back once more, Oliver went in for a quick embrace. 

“If it ever happens again, make sure to take your comm with you. Please.” Oliver spoke softly into her hair, leaving it at that because he didn't want to get in a fight, but. Yes, she had scared him. Over an insect. Again. Felicity nodded, looking down. Her lips were scrunched together in such a way that had Oliver supposing she must be thinking, that had better never happen again. However, the amount of times his girl had been startled and/or screamed because an insect was ‘attacking’ her...

Movement from the corner of his eye caught Oliver's attention, and quicker than one could blink, the cockroach suddenly had one of his little flechettes sticking out of its back. It fell to the ground, unmoving. Problem solved...and, Oliver thought with a grin as he turned back to an open-mouthed Felicity, he got to show off a little, too.


	5. Pups, Rings and Bad Hubby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a small dog, wedding bands...and a slightly cranky Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this one so I just chose a word or two for each scene. Yes, there are 3! I was told the next installment better have fluff, so here we are. The first scene was inspired by a prompt from Arienhod. I really hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for any ill feelings because of the last chapter...please don't be mad at me. Didn't expect quite that reaction, lol, but uh. Anyway.
> 
> The end of this chapter? Yeah. Oliver is probably more than a little OoC, but it is a crazy fic anyway and it somehow amused me. But the very end - the last pararaph. Might explain some things. And I am totally blaming on OhhMyyDarla and ThePharaoress. (With that hint, you'll know what's coming next! If you don't, then stay tuned for the last update...hopefully sometime next week, but I am not sure.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and hope you enjoy!

Today was not the best of days for Mr. Queen.

It had started out with a thunderstorm waking him up at 3 AM, followed by Felicity having to be up and out particularly early for an important investors meeting - which neither of them had been happy about - and then a quite lengthy and boring and utterly useless councilman meeting for him that he'd been trying so hard not to snooze through that now...he was completely exhausted. Added to that had been an afternoon press conference about his plans for the city schools. It wasn't even 5 o’clock yet, but he'd come down to the bunker just to get some peace and quiet and finally sleep.

Plus...Felicity said she'd be here by 5, and he always slept sounder knowing she was nearby.

He'd done a little training, waiting for his wife to arrive, knowing the silence would never let him get a good rest. His heart wasn't really in it, though, he could tell his mind and body were a bit too sluggish. He'd definitely need a nap if he'd be doing a patrol tonight...if Felicity let him, judging by the looks she was giving him, he wasn't sure. He'd make his arguments when the time came, but for now, she'd sent him off to nap with a hug and a kiss. He sunk into one of the couches they had down here, drifting off to the sounds of her fingers on the keyboard.

It was a good, peaceful sleep. Right up until a feminine scream somewhere between a squeal and a screech tore through the bunker. 

Oliver was up and running before he was fully awake, coming to a skidding halt once he reached the raised platform where Felicity stood. He leaned against the railing, breathing hard as he tried to calm his racing heart; the rest of the team was now here and everyone appeared to be fine…

Wait. Was Dinah holding a puppy?

“She's so cute! And she's so little!” Felicity crooned, her ‘little’ coming out more like, ‘widdle,’ with that baby voice everyone seemed to use for talking to animals, too. “Where did you find her!?” 

“She was just wandering around, in the middle of the street, not far from here. I picked her up ‘cause I didn't want her to be hit.” Dinah informed them, handing over the small, white, wiggling fluffy bundle of fur to Felicity. 

“Aww, somebody needs a good home. Don't worry, Madam Fluffytail, I will take good care of you.” Felicity told the pup, turning and walking towards the little kitchenette they had down here. 

“You think Oliver will let you keep her?” Dinah asked, the same time as Rene and Diggle shared a glance and muttered under their breath, _‘Madam Fluffytail?’_

“No, he won't.” Oliver spoke up before Felicity could, attempting to nip this in the bud. He was so _not_ allowing an untrained, spoiled rotten little toe-biter into their house if he could help it. Besides, Oliver considered as he stepped up towards his wife, the dog looked suspiciously well-groomed.

“Oliver!” Felicity turned and pouted at her husband, holding up a little paw and waving it at him. “I thought you were still sleeping...but hey now, how can you resist this little cutie pie?”

The little dog was annoyingly cute with her big eyes and expressive head tilt, the little tail he saw swishing against Felicity's side adding to her draw. The woman holding the dog, her expressive eyes and the hopefulness in them, however, were almost his undoing. Almost.

“Felicity. Look at her. She's obviously well cared for. She's bound to already have an owner.”

“An owner who let her out to wander in the street! That's not right, Oliver! Is there a Puppy Protection Services we could call?” Felicity wondered aloud, looking over to Diggle for support. He shrugged. “Or, what if they moved and left her behind? Or kicked her out, or --”

“Or what if she's some little girl or boy's world, and their parents accidently let it out right before they got home from school? Or what if she got out from a backyard, found an unknown hole in the fence, and now her owner is out of their mind with worry over her? Or--”

“Fine.” Felicity huffed, frowning as she pulled the puppy closer. “We’ll put up flyers, but I'm still going to vet them. This had better not happen again.”

It turns out her name was Ivy, and she belonged to a nine year old named Abigail. She'd gotten away from Abby’s aunt, Mary, who had just taken her to the groomers. Both the nine year old and her aunt were in tears when Felicity returned Ivy, after having gained an explanation and a promise that this would never happen again. 

Oliver took his (emotional) wife for ice cream after.

 

~*~

 

Oliver was sitting in the bunker, cleaning and sharpening arrowheads, when his wife screamed. In hindsight, it was really more of a squeal, but even so his heart rate had rocketed. Whipping around with an arrowhead at the ready, Oliver looked but found no threat. He looked to the left, then the right, before his gaze settled on Felicity, whom was looking down at something in her hand, a great big grin on her face.

“Felicity?” Oliver questioned his wife, slowly easing the arrowhead down as he stood. He dropped it to the table and started over as soon as his wife looked up and eagerly beckoned him over. It was as he stepped closer that he realized she had her wedding band sitting in the open palm of her hand. Suddenly a little nervous, Oliver began to rub his thumb along his matching ring, sitting innocently as it was on his left ring finger.

“Oliver, I never noticed! We've been married like, almost three weeks now and I've never really taken it off to look...I mean not that I would ever _want_ to take it off, I just meant...I never looked. But I thought I felt something so I was curious and - look! Lemme see yours! Because it had better…”

Oliver surrendered his left hand to his anxious wife, picking up her ring in his right and looking at the band. It looked the same, just like his, only smaller. It had a ‘Q’ written in diamond chips, with what looked like a yellow topaz in the middle. It was actually a tracking device, something that they had both agreed upon and considering their line of work, it was a good idea. Their rings were exactly the same, only different sizes. Except...for the first time, Oliver too noticed that there was writing on the inside of the band. 

It was his name. In possessive form. On the inside of Felicity's ring.

_Oliver’s_

Male pride and desire suddenly shot through his veins, at this further declaration that she was his and only his. His eyes must have darkened considerably, because when Felicity looked up and met his gaze, she flushed and let out an ‘eep!’

But she was grinning, and as she held up his ring for her to see, he saw why.

 _Felicity's_

He was hers, in every way possible, and couldn't be more proud to bear her name...he only kinda wished it was on the outer band, so the whole world could see it a lot more readily.

They'd had Curtis manufacture these particular rings, because of the added device, but the sneaky little devil had added something more. And as husband and wife shared a heated gaze as they slipped the rings back on each other's ring fingers, where they belonged, they really could not be happier.

They'd have to send him a fruit basket or something...later. Much later.

 

~*~

 

Felicity jumped up from her station and ran over to Oliver and co, where they were just now entering the bunker. It had been a long night - they had almost been cornered, their only way out had been to crawl through a disgusting crawl space. Filled with teeny-tiny crawl through passages, lots of dust and dirt and...cobwebs, Felicity observed as she slowed to a halt, looking her husband over from head to toe. He needed a shower - they all did - bad!

“Hey. Everybody made it home, safe.” Oliver smiled at her as he stepped forward, taking his gloves off first. A sudden movement at Oliver's breast pocket had Felicity scuttling backwards. Because...because it really looked like there was something moving on his suit…

Yep! There it was!

As the spider unfurled itself to stand proudly right over his pocket, Felicity yelped and quickly reversed herself quite a few steps. Oliver looked confused and a little hurt, taking another step, but Felicity held up her hand.

“Oliver, I love you, but please don't come any closer! You...you uh...you've an evil little passenger and…”

Oliver looked down and finally spotted the thing, and actually held his hand out so it would climb on board. Felicity flailed in the background, and then when he eyed her with a mischievous glint in his gaze, she squawked, 

“Oliver Jonas Queen! Don't you _dare_ !” 

With an impish grin, he took a step towards her, and she took two back.

“I mean it! You are so sleeping on the couch tonight, mister, of you don't stop right - right now!” she yelped, backing up again when he waved his hand forward. Oliver stopped and frowned, not able to resist teasing his wife a little, but not wanting to make her mad enough to actually kick him out, either. Realizing what he was doing (he really had only meant to tease her, after all those insect encounters in somewhat recent history where she sort of, overreacted), he slapped his hands together so the spider wouldn't be able to escape, then turned away. 

“Sorry, ‘m sorry honey. I shouldn't have done that, I won't again.” he spoke as he walked, with Curtis and Rene sagely shaking their heads in the background, while Dinah just raised an eyebrow. Felicity was still fuming; she would not be so easily placated his night. Sometimes, one or the other of them might pick little fights to make up later, but Felicity had never been overly fond of that. And this right here, this would definitely not be one of those occasions. He would be sleeping on the couch, possibly all week.

What none of them noticed, however, was the rather sizeable spider that retracted itself into the ceiling as it had now seen all it needed to see. It would report back to its master, and tonight might just - at last - be their night.


	6. The Spider Meta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders can totally stalk people. I took that to whole new levels...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. I don't...I'm not...I have no idea, ok!? The little prep I did for the premise of this chapter was so difficult for me, eeks, but the latter part of it...I loved writing. If you are like me and are rather afraid of spiders(or just don't want to read all of my attempt at a background for the meta), feel free to drop down to past the first break because that's when we get back to Felicity and Oliver. Because yeah, my sad attempts to give him a somewhat believable story line? I know the time lines won't really work out anyway, but, er...creative license and all that?
> 
> Again, I am totally blaming this on OhhMyyDarla and ThePharaoress. Because they suggested it, and then my traitorous mind started running with it and came up with this. Because clearly my brain hates me. Lol. 
> 
> I am kind of sad it is at an end tho! At a future date there is a slight possibility I'll come back with a one shot or two, but I kind of doubt it. I really did enjoy this little venture, despite all the spiders, lol. Oh, and mistakes are all mine, which there are probably alot of, sorry. 
> 
> Fun fact - this chapter was always supposed to be longer, but it kind of got away from me a bit and then Oliver and Felicity demanded a little more fluffy time so. It ended up being a little longer than anticipated, which is good! Hopefully. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoy this one, too.
> 
> (Also - I hope there wasn't already a character with this meta's name!? I don't know of one but if there is, he is totally seperate. Just wanted to make that known.)

Gregory Solomon was a smart guy. Not as smart as one of his previous workmates, Felicity Smoak, but still pretty intelligent nevertheless. 

Now, Greg had an aunt in Central City he would visit every now and again, and it just so happened that she was watching her granddaughter's class’ tarantula spider in that so-important time period. The day that the particle accelerator exploded. Greg himself had been rather put out lately because, the woman he'd been secretly crushing on and was slowly working up the courage to ask out, had somehow agreed to being that idiot’s EA. Greg never had liked Oliver Queen, who had kept coming down to IT to have these stupid little things for Felicity (specifically) to do. He'd thought nothing of it, however, until one day she didn't come in for work and he was learning how she was reassigned. Reassigned to an even more low-grade job considering her IQ, and Greg was quite disgruntled on her behalf.

She had agreed to it, though. Why had she agreed to it? That is what irked him the most. Surely she hadn't fallen for his superficial charms. She was more intelligent than that. These thoughts were what consumed him as he took a few days off, on that fated visit to his aunt in Central City. 

And then the explosion happened. All the glass in the house shattered, including the tarantula's enclosure; Greg, being the kind soul he is, only thought about how this was his niece’s class project and he had better not let it get away. 

He doesn't remember much after that thought, only waking up a few weeks later in hospital. His aunt was concerned, and his niece wondered what had happened to their desert spider, but all Greg wanted was to go home. The hospital let him go because they couldn't keep him, there was something weird in his blood work but otherwise, he seemed perfectly fine. They had no idea what had caused the coma, nor why he'd suddenly come out of it.

The night he returned to Starling, was the first time his body decided to start molting.

The pain was excruciating, as underneath his body makeup was changing bit by bit, and he couldn't move nor get air in his lungs to call for help. In the morning, when it was over, he got up to look in a mirror - he looked the same, except for these little holes next to his nose, on either side. 

He'd find out much later that these were tarantula-like fangs coming in, his DNA having mixed with that stupid class pet when that stupid machine went off. He stopped going to work and hid as long as possible inside his apartment. His body continued to rework itself through moltings, though he did seem to stay with only two arms and two legs. So he thought, why not go all the way? As mentioned, he is very intelligent - he started working up plans for making himself an extra set of retractable legs, that would connect over his back. 

Months went by, and at last, his project was complete. His new legs helped him to scale the sides of buildings, to stand tall and make his home where no other human could. 

He abandoned his apartment, and Greg Solomon became a missing persons case that no one seemed very intent on solving, and soon, his name and previous existence faded into nothingness. He preferred it this way, no one would ever want to come near him with the way he now was. He was a monster, a freak. So he stayed in the shadows. Made an abandoned parking structure his home; he'd had his pick, because abandoned buildings were plentiful in downtown Starling - or was it Star City, now?

He'd kept an eye out for Miss Smoak, too. But when she had gotten engaged, he'd thrown a temporary tantrum and had retreated even further into himself. It was around that time when he realized that, not only did he share a kinship to the rejected insect population, but he could actually communicate with them. There was a desert tarantula, one just like the class project had been, probably lured to him by the DNA, who was always hanging around him. One night when he was brooding and cursing Oliver Queen, this little dude had come up to him with information.

She'd been shot.

That night Greg had finally stretched his legs and ended up outside her hospital window, just looking on. He noticed with disgust that Mr. Queen wasn't even present. He had to leave, though, when the sun rose so as not to be spotted.

That's when he started to plot. Monster or not, it was clear Felicity needed protection, and she wasn't getting it in her current circumstances. He started to observe her again from a distance, that old crush he'd had years ago igniting back into a burning flame. 

Oliver Queen did not deserve her. Even with the good he did for this city. But, she looked so happy with him…and she had chosen that path.

He slid back to the shadows, for a time. He made sure to send his little 8-legged soldiers to look out for her, however, and to report back any misdeeds, or any time he caused her trouble. To watch out for her, but also not make it easy for Mr. Queen, if they could.

His friend reported back that Oliver was not being kind to her. That tonight, she was mad enough to kick him out of their room.

He had waited in the shadows long enough. It was time to claim his prize.

\---

When they had come home that night, Oliver was confused when his wife went to the linen closet and handed him a couple sheets, then went to their room and threw his pillow at him.

So, apparently she had been serious.

“Felicity--”

“Couch!”

Oliver frowned, still holding onto the folded up sheets, his pillow by his feet. “I love you,” he said in a quiet voice, his eyes pleading, doing anything he could to prevent this crime.

“I love you too,” Felicity assured him as she smiled at him, walking up to him. She leaned in towards him, and Oliver gripped the sheets tighter, anticipating -- nope. She took a step back and smirked at him. “But, you are still sleeping on the couch, mister.” with that, she turned and shook her hips a little more than necessary on her way up the stairs to their bedroom. 

“Tease.” he muttered under his breath, but apparently loud enough for her to hear because she laughed before he heard the door close. Sighing, Oliver resigned himself to a sleepless night and went about making up his doggie bed.

A few hours later, and both of them were wide awake. Not that they were about to let the other one know. Felicity still had her pride, though she missed her husband dearly. He was only downstairs, but what he had done had hurt her, so...but still...maybe he had learned his lesson by now? As she considered this, she froze as she thought she heard a noise coming from the balcony.

For his part, Oliver was breaking. He was so not above going up there to beg for his spot back. He would make blueberry pancakes for her anytime at all she desired for the rest of their lives if she would promise that he'd never have to sleep apart from her again. He was in the middle of formulating his speech that he was about to go up there and give, when she screamed.

_**“Oliver!!”** _

He was off the couch and halfway up the stairs before he even realized he was moving, because...her scream. It was not a normal scream. She sounded downright _terrified._

Oliver threw the door open, not even paying attention to the fact that it had not been locked and he could have come in at any time had he attempted it, and froze. It was only a matter of seconds he had to take it all in - his wife, in her pajamas with the little blue boxes on them, was in the arms of...of...some kind of nightmarish creature. The creature had human hands, Oliver noticed, with one over Felicity’s mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. It's eyes were a deep black, and Oliver observed only long enough to see one blink and note it as somewhat strange before his eyes fell to those of his wife, and then another emotion took over.

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. 

This _creature_ was poised to make off into the night with his Wife! He was so not going to allow that. However, when Oliver moved, so did the creature. As it turned back towards the open balcony doors, one of its spider-like legs lifted up and shot something at him. He blocked it with the back of his arms and continued forward, paying no heed to his now stinging skin. He had to get to her before that creature could -- jump…

 _“No!”_ he cried out as the creature jumped off the balcony and into the night, Oliver lunging too but his hands meeting only air. Not caring about suiting up, Oliver hung from the balcony and looked around. He ran here and there, tried to pick up their trail, but...nothing. They were gone.

The creature had disappeared into the night, and had taken his terrified wife with it.

Oliver landed back on his own balcony, then raced inside to pick up a shirt and his cellphone, idly playing with his wedding ring as he called Diggle, and then Curtis. He knew that despite the late hour, they would pick up. He needed his team. And he was never more thankful for the fact of those tracking devices on their rings. He told Curtis to get up the program, _now,_ and then to meet the others at the bunker. He had a wife to save.

\---

At some point, Felicity must have passed out; because she went from creepy kidnapper stealing her from her home, to waking up on what felt like silken sheets. Kind of sticky, silken sheets, actually...and very thin… Felicity opened her eyes and was mostly met with darkness. She could tell she was out of the elements, and it felt like concrete, probably, under this...white stuff, but other than that, she had no idea where she was.

“Don't be afraid.” a voice spoke into the stillness, making Felicity jump. “We mean you no harm.” the voice was quiet but had a strange raspy quality to it, like its owner didn't quite know how to use it. Or that it hadn't been used in a very long while.

“Why...why did you kidnap me, then?” Felicity questioned into the air, trying not to shiver as she sat up and heard little scuttling noises all around her. Like things with tiny legs, running away. Running away was right. When the team found her, this dude will be sorry.

“I have to protect you, Felicity.” 

Her eyes widened. 

“How do you know my name?”

There was the sound of something heavy sliding along the floor, before the voice responded again, “I used to work with you, a long time ago. You were nice to me. I...I think I started falling for you, then.” the voice paused, and Felicity frowned, pulling her knees to her chest and drawing her arms tight around herself because this dude sounded like a Grade A Creeper. “But it took me a while, to acknowledge it...after everything that happened, to me. I watched you, though. I was there in the shadows. I watched as that idiot made you his assistant, I watched as he barely stood by your side after you got shot, I watched as you held that team together and saved the day, time and again.”

A cold fear washed over Felicity, for so many reasons, not least of which was the fact that this thing seemed to know about their nighttime activities. 

And then it slid close enough to see its spider-like face, and Felicity was paralyzed for a whole different reason.

“I watched you. But now, I'm saving you.”

She was too frozen with fear to even scream as the white, silk-like substance descended over her face. 

\---

Curtis had worked fast, and now Oliver, Diggle, Rene and Rory were speeding towards the abandoned parking structure where her signal was coming from. Oliver was in the lead and being completely reckless in his haste, giving even Rene a run for his money. His knee almost touches the pavement as he slid around a corner, then popped a wheelie going into the parking structure. There is rubble everywhere so he soon has to ditch the bike, continuing on foot as he barks out orders to Curtis, to direct him to her exact location. 

This particular garage has four levels, plus an underground parking area that was thought to be completely collapsed. But if his suspicions were correct and this was some sort of spider meta, underground would be the way to go. As Curtis directed him to where the stairs should be, he knew he must be onto something because there were huge groups of the creepy crawlies everywhere trying to slow him down.

Diggle had brought a flamethrower, though, so that helped.

The stairs were filled with rubble, too, but Oliver found his way down anyway. As the stairs seemed to be ending and the rubble was getting a lot worse, there was a new item thrown into their mix of obstacles. 

“Is that a spider web?” Rene asked, pointing to a thick strand of white that was strung from one wall to the other right in front of them. Rory took a step closer to inspect it.

“Not exactly. I've read that some spiders, like tarantulas, actually spin silk and use that to line their burrows or, sometimes, use it like a trip wire to alert itself to any intruders in its lair.” 

“So, don't trip it.” Diggle spoke right as Oliver walked up to the strand and sliced it in half with an arrow. “Or, do that.”

“I don't care if it knows we're here,” Oliver ground out, continuing forward without pause. “I want my wife back!” 

Since Oliver had raised suspicions of this being a meta, Curtis had contacted Barry and let him know the situation. Barry was there and back in front of Oliver in a matter of seconds.

“You're right, I think that might be a meta. One really, really creepy meta. I didn't see Felicity, but, uh, he has a lot of huge silk cocoons in there, and…”

Oliver roared in frustration, his insides going cold at the thought of his beloved wife, who was already terrified of most insects, forced into a situation like this and then being wrapped in a silk web cocoon?

When they finally got to the thick of the lair - after having battled plenty more of the creeps little henchmen - Oliver finally came face to face with the creature once more. He notched an arrow and aimed for its heart, if it had one.

“Give me back my wife.” Oliver growled, his stance rigid.

“Why should I?” the being questioned, stepping forward on its mechanical legs and rising up as far as it could in this dungeon. Oliver would not be cowed.

“You kidnapped her!” As Oliver was about to let loose on this thing, a gust of wind almost knocked him down, and when he looked up again the creature was gone. Barry stood there, looking a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

“Uh, Cisco wanted to study him - y’know, alive - so...yeah.”

Oliver was a little disappointed but with the threat now gone, he turned and started looking into these silk cocoons. The first two had food supplies, but the third…

“Felicity? Felicity, baby, please talk to me.” her eyes were open, but she was shaking, even as he reached in to pull her out. She jerked away at first, but then looked up and met his eyes. The dam burst, and she started to cry as she lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He gladly took her weight and made sure all the silk was off her before he stood up. There was, however, the matter of her increased tremors and the fact she still hadn't spoken. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to her shoulder, taking a moment just to reassure himself of her continued existence and safety in his arms, before he leaned back slightly to try and catch her eye.

“Felicity, honey. I need you to say something, please. I need to know you're all right.” 

Everyone held their breath as they waited, just to hear her voice.

“...I didn't mean it.” she whispered, shaking so bad her teeth were started to clack together. Oliver sucked in a breath, but before he could ask what she meant, she went on. “I don't,” she headbutted his neck, “N-never sleep alone again, ‘kay?” she squeaked out, and even though Oliver bit down on his lip, it didn't stop his smile from spreading. He buried his face in her hair and took in a deep breath,

“Deal.”

Neither of them were willing to let the other go, not even for a moment, so as Oliver carried her back to where they had dropped the bikes, the others tried to make an easier path for them through the rubble. Then, Oliver sat on his Ducati and situated Felicity in front of him sideways. Her grip on him had seemed decently firm, but he still was not going to take the risk of her falling off the back. Carefully, he maneuvered them out of the parking structure, out onto the streets, and finally back to the lair. 

Felicity hadn't said a word and was still shivering like crazy, so Oliver picked her up in his arms again and brought her over to the med table, sitting himself down and scooting back a little so she could sit on the edge, between his legs. Diggle came over to check her vitals and assure everyone that she was actually alright. Other than the shock. Dinah handed him a blanket and he murmured a ‘Thank you,’ as he then wrapped it around his wife. She shuddered and shook her head a little, squeezing her eyes shut as she buried her face in Oliver's neck again.

One by one the team came forward to express their happiness and relief at having her back safely and wished them both a good night. Felicity didn't really acknowledge any of this, her face still hidden against the junction of Oliver’s neck and shoulder. For his part, Oliver just smiled and nodded, feeling oddly drained now. It was only once things had settled down and they were alone that Oliver allowed that tiredness to completely wash itself over him. Tiredness and - pain?

How had he not realized the pain in his arm, where those barbs had gotten him back at the house, had not gone away and in fact had gotten much worse? Wincing as he reached to take off his arm guards over Felicity’s back, his every move making the stinging pain that much worse, he gingerly slid them off and let them drop to the floor as he got an eye full of the awful rash that was growing on his arm. Felicity felt his body tense, and finally raised her head up from his shoulder to look up at him.

“What's wrong?” Felicity quietly voiced her concern, then twisted around to see what he had been looking at. Oliver's body jerked, as it seemed to finally realize their was a poison in his system, and he could feel it starting to really take effect. Whether it had been a delayed or slow acting poison, or if his adrenaline had simply kept it at bay until now, he did not know. But he did know one thing.

“Herbs,” he croaked, feeling himself start to slide sideways but unable to stop it.

“Oliver? Oliver!?” Felicity yelped at him, but then quickly got to work as he'd asked. She lunged up from the table, landing hard on her hands and knees because her body still wasn't completely listening to her and her legs didn't want to work right, but she scrambled up all the same and limped over to the chest where she knew he kept the island herbs.

She prepared them as she had seen him do countless times before, then carried the little bowl over to her husband. Leaning heavily on the metal table, she forced most of the concoction down his throat, then spread a little of it on his arm to try and reduce the redness and swelling. It looked like it was trying to crawl up his arm, but hopefully this would stop it before it reached his heart. She didn't know how long ago this had happened, though. Or what exactly had happened. She didn't remember much from the time that _thing_ had pulled her from her bed to the time she'd woken up in its lair. 

Felicity stood there, looking a bit lost as she looked over her husband. Huffing to herself as she moved his legs up on the table so he could lay more flat, she idly chewed on the inside of her lips as she wondered how long until the herbs were supposed to take affect. Or if they even would. Frowning, she reached out to feel for Oliver's pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Sighing with relief, Felicity put her elbows up on the table and held her head in her hands, allowing herself to really feel the emotions she'd been trying to hold back ever since, well, the start of this whole ordeal. And tiredness. She was so tired. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with her hubby, but she needed to rest a moment before she could crawl back up on that table.

Sometime later, Oliver startled awake, his wife's name of his lips. “Felicity?”

When her beautiful face didn't immediately come into view as he looked around, and memories of only hours prior assaulted his mind, he became very anxious as he sat up.

“Felicity!?”

A little snuffle was heard, and then a (small) snort. Oliver peered over the edge of the table just as Felicity's blonde head bobbed up and she gave him a sleepy blink.

“What? What ‘s it?” she slurred, still half asleep. Oliver's brow drew together as he looked down at her in confusion.

“What are you doing on the floor?” he asked, starting to swing his legs over towards her. She blinked, looking down, then to the side, her whole body seeming to pause, too. Then she looked up at him again.

“...I don't know.” she claimed, leaning back to sit up a bit. She'd been lying on her front, and had apparently chosen to use his previously discarded arm guards for a pillow. If the indention in her cheek was any indication. Oliver had to fight off a smile at the sight. “I must've...must've fallen asleep leaning on the table, I guess.” she was still so tired, her mind wasn't really making sense of the situation, other than the fact that Oliver appeared to be healthy and whole.

“What - what was that? What happened?” Felicity asked him, from her seat on the floor. Oliver slid to the floor next to her and turned to face her.

“The machine he built, for those extra legs...he must have put some sort of poison dart in each leg. He hit me with something when I came in, when I tried to stop…” Oliver paused and frowned, a look of intense sadness and guilt overcoming him. Felicity’s lips tugged downward, and then she pulled her husband in for a hug. She lay his head on her chest, his ear right above her heart, and just held him for a moment. His arms wrapped around her middle and held her tightly, both still sitting on the floor.

“You found me, Oliver. I'm ok. You got to me in time.” she whispered into his ear, stroking the hair on the back of his neck as she spoke. Her voice almost broke with the second sentence, thinking of that cocoon she was in, which Oliver of course caught and squeezed her a little tighter in response. Finally, Oliver let out a long sigh and then leaned back a little. 

“I guess, we should be heading home now, hm?” Oliver sleepily smiled up at her. Felicity frowned, but nodded; they couldn't stay here forever, but...the thought of entering that room again, of laying in the bed that monster had taken her from...even with Oliver there, she wasn't sure if she could do it. Oliver must have seen he hesitation in her eyes, because he quickly sat up all the way and reached up to frame her face with his hands.

“We don't have to go back if you don't want to, honey. We can sleep here in the bunker, we put a couple of beds down here for a reason.” he assured her, stroking her cheeks as her eyes filled with tears at his words and he tenderness in his eyes.

“Maybe...maybe, just for tonight?” she squeaked out, not wanting to seem weak, but after everything that had happened, she just really wanted some comfort right now. Oliver nodded, and next thing she knew she was swept off her feet as he carried her over to the separate part of the bunker that housed the bedding arrangements. They both found the comfort that they needed in each other's embrace.

It ended up being more than one night in the bunker, because, if he was honest, Oliver didn't want to spend another night in that place, either. So, they ended up agreeing to sell it.

After these events, Oliver made extra sure to take extensive measures to spider-proof their new home, the bunker, and pretty much everywhere. And for at least a month afterwards, he may or may not have included a spider check as he made his last rounds of ensuring his home was locked up tight at night before going to bed. Their bed. Together.


End file.
